


I've Got You, Babe

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Magnus had quite the day, but Alec and his boys are there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stupid vampires...always need a me to clean up their mess…” Magnus huffed as he walked out of a warehouse onto the New York streets. He had been with this group of clients since that morning, missed his lunch date with Alec, worked through dinner, and now Alec is putting the boys to bed by himself. He had saved just enough magic to portal home as he is now magically exhausted. 

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket to call his husband to warn him that he will most likely collapse as soon as he walks through the portal. Magnus hit the button on his phone to see the low battery image flash and then shut off. He shoved the phone back in his pocket, frustrated at how horrible this day has been. 

By his estimate, Alec will most likely be in the kitchen after getting their sons in bed. Knowing his husband, he is most likely cleaning up the after dinner mess. It always baffles him how much Alec enjoys cleaning, even after spending his whole day at the Institute. He claims it is calming, but Magnus is certain he does it to limit the warlock’s magic because Alec always puts everyone before himself. Something that Magnus loves and hates about his husband. 

He mustered up the strength to open a portal, feeling his last bit of energy go with it. He stumbled through and leaned up against a walkway in their loft before feeling his eyes go black. He was incredibly weak and could feel himself falling to the floor when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He was pulled up and held against a muscular chest with a kiss being placed on his head. 

“Alexander…” 

\----

“Good night, hijo. I love you,” Alec said while placing a kiss on Rafael’s forehead and tucking him into bed with one hand. He held Max close to him in his other arm. 

“Are you sure Papa is okay, Daddy? He didn’t call to say goodnight. Papa always calls when he is late,” Rafael said worriedly as he gripped his dad’s hand. 

“I’m sure, Rafe. Papa will be home soon and will be very tired from a long day of work so he may go straight to bed. Maybe, you two can get up in the morning and help me make breakfast for Papa before I go to work. How does that sound?” Alec tried to take their attention away from Magnus still being gone. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried too. He and Magnus have an agreement to at least call. They can’t promise always being home for dinner with their jobs, but they always check in. 

“Can we make pancakes, Daddy?” Rafe asked with a smile on his face. 

“Cakes, daddy, cakes!” Max added. Alec laughed and kissed Max on the forehead. 

“Of course, Papa loves pancakes. But you have to get to sleep now, okay?” Alec motioned for Rafael to lay back down as he handed him his teddy bear from Tia Izzy. 

“Okay, Daddy. I love you,” his son said as he snuggled down into bed. Alec walked across the room and turned on Rafael’s night light and shut off the overhead light. 

“I’m going to put Max down for bed and then I’m going to clean up in the kitchen. Call for me if you need anything,” Alec said and walked down the hall to Max’s room. He changed Max into pajamas and turned his night light on too. He laid the little blue warlock down into the crib after placing another kiss on his head. 

“Goodnight, Blueberry. I love you,” the shadowhunter said lovingly as he rubbed Max’s head and pulled his blanket up onto him. 

“Wuv Daddy,” Max mumbled as he was already falling asleep. His words bringing a smile to Alec’s face. He was so excited that Max had started talking and how much his son loves saying papa and daddy makes his heart swell. 

Alec walked back down the hall to peek in Rafael’s room to see his son already asleep too. He cracked the door so it would hold out some of the sound just in case there was an argument between him and Magnus later. He knows he won’t be angry at Magnus, but he is upset that he hasn’t heard from his husband yet. Now that he is completely on edge and worried that Magnus is out there injured or captured or dead, he knows he needs to do something to take his mind away from those horrible places. 

He walked to the sink and threw a towel over his shoulder as he started the dishes. He shut off the water and pulled his phone out of his pocket. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t take his mind of his husband not being home or checking in. He started going through people he could call in his head after Magnus’ call went to voicemail. He started with Catarina who was at work and hadn’t heard from him but assured him that Magnus was fine. Then he tried Izzy who was on patrol and hadn’t seen the warlock out anywhere but told her big brother to stay calm. After calling Jace, Luke, Clary, and even Simon, he was about to try Raphael when he heard a portal opening near the front door of their loft. He almost passed out from relief. Magnus was home. 

He rushed to the door, ready to have words with his husband about how worried he was when he saw the warlock weakly holding himself up. Magnus was clearly exhausted and barely conscious. Alec’s heart immediately softened at the sight as he grabbed Magnus up in his arms and kissed him on the head. All he could think was Magnus is alive and he made sure he could get home, something they had always agreed on as well. If Magnus were to completely exert himself, he had to make sure he kept enough energy to portal home and let Alec deal with the rest. 

Alec was taking a moment to hold his husband and let his worry die down when he heard a mumble coming from Magnus. 

“Alexander…” 

\---

“I’m right here, Mags. I’ve got you,” Alec said warmly has he held Magnus closer. It was been a long time since Magnus has been this drained from a client; he normally turns down the job if he knows it will end like this. Alec moved one arm down behind the warlock’s knees so he could pick him up bridal style to carry him to their bedroom. Magnus would his arms around Alec’s neck realizing that he was not on the ground anymore.

“Thank you, darling. I am so sorry, my phone died and I knew I had to keep enough energy to get home,” Magnus admitted while hiding his face in his husband’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, you are safe and that’s all that matters. Now let’s get you ready for bed, handsome,” Alec said as he placed Magnus down gently on their bed. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Magnus whispered, instantly relaxing into the pillows. 

“I’ll be right back, don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” Alec chuckled softly as he placed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead and headed towards the bathroom. He filled a basin with warm water and grabbed a washcloth, makeup remover, and a towel. He came back to see his husband sitting up slightly trying to take his jacket off. 

“Hey, hey, let me help. I said don’t fall asleep, not take care of yourself, silly,” Alec expressed as he put everything down on the nightstand to help Magnus. He got the jacket and shirt off then laid Magnus on the propped up pillows so he was sitting slightly. Alec then took off the warlocks boots and socks. He started to take off Magnus’ pants when he heard his husband start giggling softly.

“I was just thinking that I’m usually much more excited to have you undress me, but right now, I just can’t wait to cuddle you,” Magnus confessed with a small blush on his face. He is rarely the one in this position and now he realizes why Alec gets so awkward and cute when it happens to him. 

Alec laughed, “Well, I can’t wait to cuddle you too, babe.” The shadowhunter continued what he was doing until he had Magnus in his favorite pair of pajama pants. He then moved back up the bed to sit beside him and got a makeup wipe out of the package. Alec gently swiped away Magnus’ makeup until his face was bare which was his favorite way to see his husband. He then took the washcloth and used the warm water to wipe through the warlock’s gelled hair until it was no longer spiked up. After drying his hair slightly with the towel, he placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead. 

“Much better,” Alec said as he walked back to the bathroom to put his supplies back. The shadowhunter walked up to the side of the bed again and sat down taking Magnus’ hands in his own. He started to take off his partner’s rings one by one, placing a kiss on each finger after he took the jewelry off. Alec set the rings and eventually all of Magnus’ other removed jewelry on the nightstand. Magnus looked up at Alec with so much love thinking about how absolutely lucky he was to have his Alexander always with him. 

“I’m going to check on the boys one more time and turn the lights off, then we can cuddle, I promise,” Alec said as he set Magnus’ hand back down. Magnus just nodded clearly close to falling asleep. Alec hurried out of the bedroom down the hall. Both boys were still asleep so he quickly shut off the lights in the loft and went back into their bedroom. He changed out of his clothes so he was wearing one of his night shirts and his boxers. 

“Alright, come here, love,” Alec said as he got under the covers next to Magnus. His husband immediately turned over so his head was on Alec’s chest and threw his arm across Alec’s torso. Magnus placed a soft kiss on the shadowhunter’s collarbone as he got impossibly closer to Alec who held him in both arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Thank you so much, Alexander. I love you,” Magnus whispered right before he fell asleep. 

“I love you too, handsome,” Alec whispered into the quiet room. He moved one hand to his bedside table to grab his phone so he could text the group real quick to let everyone know that Magnus is safe and at home. He also let Izzy and Jace know that he wouldn’t be going into the Institute tomorrow then put his phone back. He placed one more kiss on Magnus’ head and went off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight started to peek through the curtains onto his face making him turn to his other side. Magnus reached his hand out assuming that he would eventually find Alec’s body only to be met with an empty bed. He pulled his eyes open and saw that the room was empty, nursery monitor and alarm clock were off, and the usually cracked door was completely shut. He knew that Alec would let him sleep in, but he still felt incredibly grateful for his husband at that moment. 

He lifted his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers. His blue light sparked and then died immediately. Magnus knew that he would need to rest for awhile after draining himself yesterday, but he was hoping that it would be back already. Knowing that he would have to do his morning routine the mundane way, he rolled out of bed. Putting his feet down and standing up was easier than he thought until he swayed a little and fell back onto the bed. Magnus was almost shocked at how tired he was, it had been years since he truly exhausted himself like this. 

“Come on, Magnus. You’re fine…” he huffed out at himself. He got up again and made his way to the bathroom. Magnus slowly brushed his teeth and washed his face causing him to smile and think back to last night when Alec was taking care of him. The thought of Alec pulled him away realizing that he should call his husband and let him know that he is awake. By now, Alec is definitely at work and must’ve taken the kids so he could rest. Thinking about being alone all day with no magic and no energy brought his mood back down. Maybe he could convince Alec to come home for lunch, unless he slept through lunch.

He walked back to the bed looking for his phone where Alec should have charged it on his nightstand but was met with just his jewelry. Magnus then moved to the closet to check his clothes from yesterday, again finding nothing. Knowing his husband, Alec probably put it in the kitchen to ensure that Magnus would leave their room today and feed himself. The warlock rolled his eyes at that thought, “Oh, Alexander, my overprotective man.” He grabbed one of Alec’s sweaters to put on and opened the bedroom door. 

Magnus was met with his older son who was sitting in a chair by his door reading a shadowhunter book that belonged to Alec. He was surprised to see anyone home with him so he gasped slightly and felt his son taking his hand gently to sit him down in the chair. 

“Daddy, Papa is awake!” Rafael yelled into the kitchen and then handed Magnus a glass of water. 

\---

Alec rolled over and turned off the nursery monitor, hoping it didn’t wake Magnus. He looked over his shoulder to see his husband still snoring, putting a smile on his face. Alec had heard Max’s little voice over the monitor calling for him so he sat up to get out of bed. He put on a pair of sweatpants and closed the bedroom door behind him before making his way down the hallway. “I’m coming, Blue,” Alec whispered once he passed Rafael’s room.

He was greeted with a bouncing, smiling Max calling for him again as soon as he walked in the nursery. Max lifted his arms up for Alec to pick him up, clinging to his dad as soon as he could. “Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?” Alec asked after kissing Max on the forehead. 

The little warlock nodded and whimpered slightly as Alec set him down on the changing table. Suddenly, Max shouted, “Cakes, Daddy! You make cakes!” while clapping at himself for remembering. Alec laughed and brought Max back up into his arms. 

“Yeah, Blueberry. Daddy will make pancakes,” the shadowhunter chuckled at his son being so proud for reminding him. Alec started to walk down the hall when he heard another voice calling from the room next door. 

“Daddy, is that you? Papa?” Rafael called out, sounding hopeful to hear Magnus instead of Alec outside his room. Alec opened the door and walked in to see his son sitting up in bed, eyes locked on the doorway. 

“Yeah, it’s me, hijo. Buenos días,” Alec replied as he bent down to kiss Rafael on the top of his head. “But, Papa is home, so don’t worry. He is in bed and Daddy wants him to stay there for awhile. Papa is not feeling so good, he isn’t hurt, but he is a little sick. Kinda like when your tummy hurts so Papa needs to rest and I’m going to need your help to take care of him, okay?” Alec explained calmly and softly while holding Rafael’s hand. 

“Okay, Daddy. What can I do to help you?” Rafael asked in his ‘grown up’ voice as Alec likes to call it. He normally hears it at the Institute when Alec takes him with to the office. The shadowhunter smiles at his son and gets up off the bed. 

“I am going to start making breakfast for all of us. I need you to sit outside Daddy’s bedroom to wait for Papa to wake up. He will wake up if we wait inside so you’ll have to sit in the hallway. Are you okay with that? You don’t have to if you want to be in the kitchen with me and Max,” Alec expressed, not wanting to pressure his son into anything. He knows Rafael is getting more confident about being alone, but he would never make him do anything that would make him uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, I can do it. It’ll will help Papa so I can do it,” Rafael said as if he was reassuring himself before smiling up at Alec. They headed out of the young shadowhunter’s room towards the kitchen. Alec put Max into his highchair and grabbed one of the armchairs from the living room to put outside the bedroom for Rafael. He also grabbed a glass of water for Magnus and one of his training books from the shelf and handed it to his son. 

“You can read one of my books while you wait,” Alec said softly, knowing his son loves reading and learning just like he does. “Call for me as soon as Papa tries to come out here and have him drink this water, alright?” He leaned down one more time to kiss Rafael on the head again and headed back to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Alec pulled a sippy cup out of the fridge and set it on Max’s highchair tray. He then grabbed everything he needed to make breakfast and got started on the pancakes. Alec was having a nonsense conversation with Max about breakfast when he heard Rafael call out for him. “Daddy, Papa is awake!”

\---

He stopped stirring as it slightly shocked him. He told Max he would be right back and walked towards his bedroom. He halted when he saw Rafael taking Magnus’ hand to sit him down in the chair and then listened to their conversation. 

“Daddy says you are sick like when my tummy hurts, Papa. I am going to help Daddy take care of you until you feel better. Daddy sounded okay, but you know that he worries a lot,” Rafael said and then kissed him on the cheek. Magnus could actually feel his heart melting. 

“Thank you, baby. I am already feeling better with you here to help,” Magnus replied, placing a kiss on his son’s forehead. 

Alec smiled watching the interaction, feeling proud of his son. He walked over and knelt down in front of Magnus. “You did great, Rafe. Thank you for waiting here, do you mind going to watch Max for me?” Alec asked after giving Rafael a small hug. 

“Of course, Daddy. Let me know if you need anything, Papa,” Rafael said, sounding very much like Alec which made Magnus smile. 

“I will, sweetheart. Thank you,” Magnus replied. He then turned his attention to his husband in front of him who was looking him over as if he had taken an arrow to the chest. He reached up to cup Alec's face with one hand, “Alexander, I’m tired, not dying.”

Both men laughed a little before Alec responded, “I know, handsome. I just worry, you heard, Rafe. Even he noticed, I guess I have to get better at hiding it.” Magnus laughed again leaning in to give Alec a kiss. 

“Oh, darling, you couldn’t hide it if you tried,” Magnus chuckled. “Speaking of being worried, you were so worried that you took off work. Alexander, I could’ve managed by myself. Like I said, tired, but not dying.” 

“Yeah, like you would leave me home alone after being injured or exhausted on mission. Good try, Mags. Izzy and Jace have everything under control. And do you really think the boys were going to leave the house without seeing you?” his husband said pulling him into his arms. “Now come on, back to bed. I am making breakfast then we will eat in our bed with the boys and you will not do anything all day except let me take care of you.” 

“That sounds perfect, love,” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck feeling himself being lifted out of the chair and carried back to bed. As much as being magically exhausted was annoying and tiring, he wouldn’t mind Alexander being home during the day more often.


End file.
